


I forgot the Pairing

by brodeurbunny30



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Tumblr Prompt, charles is a wine snob, erik is a good cook, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/pseuds/brodeurbunny30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: 'i forgot the pairing, cherik obviously' from niniblack </p>
<p>Set Post-XMA at the mansion, Erik cooks a special dinner for Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I forgot the Pairing

“I am really impressed, Erik.” Charles took in the steaming dishes being served in quick succession. “I actually didn’t know you were such a good cook.” They were holed up in one of the smaller dining rooms where Charles and Raven usually took in their meals. It was saved for family and had gone unused for nearly ten years before Erik returned to the mansion and Charles had the house staff clean it up. Now it was set with fresh flowers and the fancy china and Erik was plating some delicious looking pasta.

“You’re only impressed because you’d burn water.” With the plates served, he took the seat at Charles’ right. “Some of us know our way around the kitchen.”

Charles laughed. “I’ll have you know, I made oatmeal once. It was terrible but I tried. Next day, my mother hired a new cook so that there was always someone in the kitchen to prevent me from almost burning down the house.”

“Exceptional,” Erik deadpanned.

Charles rolled his eyes and took a bite of pasta, it was delicious, thick and creamy. He reached for his wine glass, but it was empty. He tipped it at Erik, his eyebrow raised in question. “The wine, Mr. Lehnsherr?”

Erik cursed under his breath. Charles was only being facetious but Erik obviously went to great lengths to entertain this evening and Charles’ would always be the first to point out that in the Xavier house hold, wine was a very significant part of entertaining.

Erik blushed and raised his hand out of habit, tempted to use his powers to tug on the metal foil wrapping of the wine bottle he left on the sideboard but hey had agreed to not use powers during hours of leisure though, and especially not at the dinner table. He silently stalked to retrieve it and made a show of bringing it to Charles’ for his inspection.

His voice was surprisingly soft. “I don’t know anything about wine, Charles. I don’t…drink as much as you. So I’m afraid I forgot the pairing…The young fellow at the wine store seemed helpful enough.” He opened the bottle nervously and poured it into Charles’ glass.

Charles ignored the complete lack of wine etiquette, never mind the fact that shopping for wine was completely unnecessary considering how vast the manor’s wine cellar was. Still, Erik had been considerate enough to find a wine for their meal and that made Charles’ cheeks warmer than the cheap wine could manage.

It was cheap, too. Very bitter, almost like drinking vinegar. He likely got it from a sale rack at the front of the store that had a hundred identical bottles and some very creative signage to tempt the buyer. He was sure of it.

Erik looked to him as he sipped. “I told him I needed a wine for a very special dinner. I’m sorry if it’s terrible, but I don’t drink it myself otherwise I would have helped.” He was muttering now as Charles attempted to continue swallowing it without gagging.

“No, thank you, I’m flattered by your obvious effort, Erik.” He coughed, still tasting it on his lips. “It’s good, really good. Good choice.”

Erik grinned, “You’re still a terrible liar, Charles.” He took a mouthful of pasta and with his other hand slid the water glass he had filled down Charles’ way.

He took it gratefully and sipped. “You’re right, it’s awful.” He chuckled and dug back into the pasta. “How about I thank you instead with some well aged whiskey and a game of chess after dinner.”

Erik’s eyes lit up and they were both thinking of their last time in that library with that chess set.

“I’d like that.” Erik’s smile was genuine and Charles felt like it was 1962 again, full of love, hope and happiness. Only this time, he wouldn’t let Erik walk away.

Not again, not ever.


End file.
